


Helpful Tips

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Series: Quartermaster and The Speck [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship Talk, Slice of Life, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Sten and Steady have a little chat about some questionable advice Sten's been getting.





	Helpful Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/gifts).



> Sten is [Divine Valley's.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/)

Steady let out a low moan and finally realized that Sten was probably squirming because he was clinging just a bit too tightly. He eased up a little and let his leg drop down from where he had hooked it over Sten’s hip, but when Sten moved to roll over he rolled with him. He wasn’t really ready to let go yet. 

“Wow,” he murmured into Sten’s shoulder when he got his thoughts together enough for words. 

“So that was good?” Sten asked a little wobbly into Steadys hair.

“Well I had a good time, but if you have to ask then,” He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look into Sten’s face.

“Oh, no. I mean, yes. It was good. Amazing.” Sten smiled, but it had a forced look to it.

“But?” Steady asked. This was really not how he wanted to come down from the post sex high, but something was clearly bugging Sten.

“It’s just, lately, Yoss has been, ah, offering unsolicited advice,” Sten slowly worked out looking at the headboard. Steady was ready to cut in with some vivid suggestions of what Yoss could do with that advice, but Sten powered on.

“I know the bulk of it is probably just dumb shit, and he’s trying to test how gullible I am, but then sometimes. Well he mentioned that you liked this…” Sten trailed off. It took Steady a moment to work around to what “this” was.

“Being crowded up against the wall? Sure. Me and at least a third of the GAR. Too many formative sexual experiences in whatever cramped quarters that we could find. Even tried it in one of those shit awful pod beds we had on Kamino once.”

“Were you able to actually pull it off?” Sten perked up a little.

“Nothing more exciting than some very awkward dry humping, I’m afraid.” Steady shook his head at the memory.

“Mmm. Joy and I could never make it work either,” Sten confessed. “Listen, I know this is probably none of my business but…”

“Why did I sleep with Yoss, knowing that he’s a giant ass? Why Sten, haven’t you heard? I’m an easy lay.” Steady started to grin, but the Sten was frowning and he realized the joke had missed its mark.

“Ok, no. Look, honest answer? He’s abrasive, yes, but loyal, and he understands me better than most. And we were both kind of desperately lonely when we started. And now he’s moved on to greener, more romantic fields, and I’m happy for him. Not thrilled that he’s pretending to be an expert on my sexual preferences though. You want me to say something to him about it?”

“No! No. That would just make him more insufferable about it. I can handle it.” Sten ran a hand down Steady’s chest to rest it on his waist. “Look while I’m asking things I probably shouldn’t, how did you get these?” His thumb brushed over one of a pair of rather obviously hand shaped bruises.

“Ah those.” Steady hesitated.

“Or tell me to mind my own business or whatever. It’s fine.” Sten fumbled over the words in a rush to get them all out.

“It’s not that. Just kind of embarrassing.” Steady sighed before beginning the story.

“It was one of what Tadhg has started calling my irregular regulars. An ARC trooper who was just back from assignment force knows where. He was a bit overeager and I ended up bent over a stack of boxes in the first storeroom we came to that had a locking door. A stack of boxes that apparently lacked the structural fortitude for the activities it was being subjected too, because it collapsed halfway through. A bit of quick reflexes on his part kept me from going headfirst into the pile of boxes, but well… My dignity was not the only thing injured.” Steady shrugged a little.

Sten was quiet a long moment. Steady wondered if he had crossed a line. Sharing the details of his sex with other partners was always risky business, but Sten had asked. 

Then he realized that Sten was biting his lip and shaking. Finally a small gasp of laughter burst through the damn. Steady collapsed back onto the bed with as much drama as he could muster.

“Sure, sure. It’s funny now.” He waved his hand dismissively as he spoke.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. Only I can just imagine you, ass up, pants around your ankles, cursing the fact than now you’ll have to reorganize that store room and write a report about how that stock got damaged.” Sten collapsed under his own laughter. It took a bit of fumbling but Steady managed to free the pillow from underneath them and proceed to hit Sten with it, which only made him laugh harder. Steady managed to get a few more good jabs in with the pillow before giving in and joining in with the laughter.

“You know,” Steady said once they had caught their breath. “There’s an easy way for you to pay Yoss back. You might not be terribly gullible, but just imagine the possibilities if you will, of giving Shepard some well ment advice of your own. You can list me as the authority on Yoss’s sex life if you want. I’ll back you up.”

“That’s evil,” Sten told him, looking aghast.

“You like my plan.”

“I love your plan.”


End file.
